Dead or Kidnapped?
by Ally 235
Summary: Um hi not good at summarys anyway read it :
1. Note

_**Hello, My names Lexi this is my first fanfiction. Review after you read it please! This story is supposed to be what happened if Jacob "Killed Edward". (By the way, Guys I'm not actually good with the layouts, so bare with me...) R&R**_

[All this story is in Bella's POV]

I was having the strangest dream. I was surrounded by blood thirsty vampires. They had red eyes, Crouching as they stared intently.

I was scared, I couldn't back away if I did I knew I would be in the hands of _**Victoria**_. My hands were tightley gripped together. I was sweating, I called his name, "Edward! I-I need you..."

Thankfully, I didn't get to see what happened next I awoke screaming. I was sweating huge beads of water. I felt around for Edward, but he wasn't there. I felt a piece of paper. I turned my lamp on and read it

It read:

_**Bella,**_

_**I hate you. Bye.**_

I stared at it teary eyed. it must of took him a milisecond to do this because it was scribbled down fast and in a hurry. I sobbed and hid the note just in case Charlie could have walked in. I realized that I was in a dream and pinched my self.

_**Nothing.**_

I sobbed and finally fell asleep after about 3 hours.

_**Hey Guys! I Hoped you liked it. 6 Reviews to go on :) x3**_ _**(sorry for it being so short)**_


	2. Back Off

_**Hey Guys Again (: You guys really gotta check out **_._**'s Story called "Wolf" It's Like Really Awesome**__! Anyway if you get a chance Review Thank you._

I woke up. Went to the mirror to take a look at my self, I groaned. My eyes were blood shot, My cheeks- I don't even want to go there.

Why would would he do this to me? He led me on for three years now... Well counting the months we weren't together.

I went to my room got my clothes and looked at the time. 'Crap' I thought, it was fifteen after eight. I quickly got a shower, made sure I had all my books and headed out the door.

Started up my truck hearing the engine roar brung me joy. I'm really not sure why though, it just brought back some memories. Especially the last time _**he**_ was in here. ' Bella, I love you, more then you will ever know...' I was crying before that memory was even finished.

I was in the parking lot of the school before I noticed that I was... I was going crazy over _**him**_ way to much. Then I saw it, the black _** Volvo**_. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all standing there, staring all looking worried.

I got out of my truck, but before I knew it I was being carried over to the _**Volvo**_. "Put me down." I said kinda harsh, more harsh then I meant. "Where is _**he**_?" Rosalie Asked not to nice...

"I don't know... _**He**_ left me this note, though." As I dug in my pocket as soon as I got it out, it was snatched.

"Rosalie stop you know as well as I do she didn't do anything." Emmett said.

"No, don't stick up for me Emmett I do deserve her mean ass all over me. I did this all, i'm the one who made _**him**_ leave. Bye bitch." As I said this I glared at Rosalie.

_**Hey Hope you liked it.! review if you have time. by the way again, I decided not to do that rating thing. LOL (: YAy 14 hits not sure if that's good but Oh well. Thanks Guys I'll have the next chapter put up tomorrow sometime. ~Lexie**_


	3. Who?

_**Hey it's Lexie! NO reviews at all... it must not be that good ): Oh well I shall continue! :) Here's another chapter. :D**_

I walked back to my truck kinda suprised I said that, Even to a vampire. I took out the note and saw that _**he**_ didn't sign it like he usually does. Then and there I **KNEW **something was up.

I went through my classes like normal only a little bit more depressed. I knew Mike would be asking to go to the movies here soon, so I hurried past him.

After my last class science, I went to start my truck. _**My**_ luck it didn't start. There I had no choice but to walk, or more like fall all the way home.

I was walking, on the graval road, then I saw _**her.**_

**Heyloo :) it's short I know but It's a cliffhanger! oh and by the way that girls name on the last chapter didn't show up so here it is : **_**.**_** ! There you go! :D **


	4. Change

_**Hey it's Lexie,This Story so far is not done, Not even half way done at that. This chapter is going to be preety long...Or at least longer then all the others. But since I'm writing such little chapters that means "longer" story.**_

Her red her flowing in the breeze was all it took for me to scream, I screamed a blood curling scream.

My heart was beating as fast as it could, She was here. **Victoria.** "L-Let m-e-e Go-," I said between sobs. Then she came at me, in a milisecond I was flying.

She sat me down in this old cabin. It looked rusted, and used. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. Where's your mate, Edward, it is? Heh, You'll be lucky if you see him again."

'Did she have him?' I thought. Maybe. Before I knew it she bit me. The pain, the venom, and Edward was all I could think about.

"Ahhhhh-" She cut me off slamming my head on the concrete. Before I blacked out I saw her smiling.

_**5 days later.**_

How long had it been? Am I dead? There's no way I was dead I heard somebody's voice, this voice sounded like- a pixie. **ALICE! **The burn went away a couple days ago. I think, I just couldn't wake up. I thought I was a pile of ash.

But **Edward** had told me that's what I would feel like if I did get changed.

I awoke. Finally. I could see every dust-mite. "Bella? Is that you,?" Alice said.

I tried to find my voice but I just couldn't. It's like my voice wouldn't work. So I just nodded. "Bella, speak." Alice said so scared. I gave her a frustrated look and then put both my hands to my throat signalizing that I couldn't speak.

My throat was burning. Like it was on fire. Like really bad. Then I found my voice. Yes! "Alice?" "Oh My Gosh, Bella! We missed you so much!" She said while sobbing, tears that could never flow.

_**Hey guys! Lexie here.. I'm sad there has been a total of 103 hits but no reviews. Please with some puddin on top.. I need some ideas too. I'm about to hit writers block! you don't want that do you? D: C'mon press a button. I hope you like it Bye! :] ~Lexie **_


End file.
